


Even the Lightning Spoke Well of Them

by anarchycox



Series: Missing: Four Demons (If Found Return to Hell) [19]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Wellies, funny little scene, rainstorm, silly demon and their human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 22:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox
Summary: Just a small scene involving a storm and a playstation from Eggsy and Demon Merlin's relationship





	Even the Lightning Spoke Well of Them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eggsyobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/gifts).

“Merlin, baby it is okay, what’s wrong?” Eggsy was in a panic. Merlin had called him babbling about death, destruction, the end of the world. Which when one of hell’s strongest demon’s babbles about that shit you head the fuck home. Mum would understand. Or not, he’d worry about that later. “Are you ending the world, because we agreed, no ending the world. That’s technically not even your division.”

“I killed the Playstation.”

Eggsy felt all the tension leave his body. “That’s it?” The tension snapped back into place. “I tore home in the fucking rain, because you, maybe but not likely, borked a used gaming system that Jamal likely stole?”

“You love fifa! And I was trying to improve my skills, so I could destroy you at your own game -”

“Love you too,” Eggsy interjected.

“And then it just went fzzt.” Merlin gestured. “And then when I tried to make it unfzzt, there was nothing. It was as cold and black and empty as my soul.”

Save him from the dramatics of demons. “Did you give it a hard boot?”

“No. That seems excessive, but very well.”

Eggsy watched Merlin go over and waited for him to hold down the start button for the 30 seconds. “What the fuck?” he shouted when Merlin kicked the console.

“Ow! Why would anyone do that?” Merlin winced. “Mother fucker, is it called boot because I should have a boot on to do thus? Fine I’ll put a boot on.” 

“Stop, I meant press the button on the back for fucks sake. Not take an actual boot to it.” Eggsy looked down at his feet. “These aren’t my wellies.” They were pink with sparkly flowers. “They hurt a lot,” he realized. He wondered how he had even gotten his mum’s wellies on his feet, but in the rush to get to Merlin he hadn’t paid attention at all. He reached down, tugged and tugged, but his foot was well stuck. “Help?”

Merlin came over, and added his weight to the pull, only he pulled so hard, that the wellie popped off all of a sudden and Merlin fell down. They both watched the boot sail, and hit the console and the console fire up. “Huh, the boot worked,” Merlin nodded. “Fascinating. So when my Macbook -”

“My Macbook,” Eggsy just stared at the boot on the floor and then the console, and back to the boot.

“Is tetchy, I should just give it the boot. Do Macbooks prefer Wellies like the Playstation, or I just bought a pair of docs, that I saved my allowance up for?"

“Do not take a fucking Doc Martin to my Macbook, or I am sending you home to hell,” Eggsy warned him. “We need to get the other wellie off.”

Merlin scooted across the floor, and managed to yank it off. He could see where blisters were already forming. “Did you really run?”

“Course I fucking did, always run when you need me.” Eggsy rolled his eyes. “Love you, don’t I?”

Merlin smiled a bit, and began to massage Eggsy’s toes, which were red from being compressed into Michelle’s wellies. “Better?”

“No, I still ran through the rain for you.”

“Okay,” Merlin said and got up. He went to the hall and put on a pair of shoes. The storm had grown fierce, and there was a flash of lightning, the clap of thunder. Barely two seconds between them - the storm was right over head. He opened the front door and ran out into the storm. He jogged across the street and down a bit before coming back to their window. He waved at Eggsy who was staring at him with wide eyes. He ran across the street and back again. It was so torrential all his clothes were completely soaked through. 

Lightning arced against the sky and he smiled at it. He loved lightning - it was beautiful and deadly, but never meant to be deadly, it just was what it was. The thunder boomed so loudly he didn’t hear Eggsy shout at first.

“What are you doing?” Eggsy said, right in front of him, bare feet, umbrella over his head. “You are insane.”

“You ran through the rain because you were worried for me. I ran through the rain to make me smile.”

“I’m going to have a demon with a cold!”

“You are the one with bare feet, currently. We’ll be sick together.” Merlin grinned at him. “I’ll stock up on tissues, good sale in the flyer this week.”

Merlin wondered why Eggsy began to laugh so. But he adored the sound.

“You are just…” Eggsy moved the umbrella so it was covering both their heads. “Baby?”

“Yes?”

“Maybe when you call, freaking out, add a few more specific details? It was Mum’s Guinness pie I ran out on.”

“A tasty meal. I should make that up to you.”

Eggsy pressed against him. “Yeah, and how would you do that?”

“Beat you at Fifa now that your console is working.”

“How does that make it up to me?”

“When you pout after your crushing loss, I’ll kiss you until you smile again.”

“We could just stick with the kissing part.”

“But I have been practicing all week to destroy you!”

Eggsy laughed and his head fell against Merlin’s shoulder. There was 8 seconds in between the lightning and the thunder, and the rain was just hard not torrential. “I’m going to take you down,” Eggsy swore. “Then I’ll kiss it better.”

“I like that idea. Want me to carry you inside, just in case there is glass on the sidewalk?”

“Sure,” Eggsy waited to be swept up romantically, and Merlin just put a hard shoulder in his stomach and picked him up and started walking. “Asshole!” The umbrella had fallen and they were both getting wet again.

“It is the most efficient way to carry you. Plus then I can do this.” Merlin squeezed his arse a bit. “You enjoy that.”

“Not when rain is currently going down my trackies I don’t.”

“Next time we’ll run naked in the rain, solves that problem.”

“Yeah, and creates a few more.” 

Merlin put Eggsy down in the house. “Hot shower, and then destruction?”

“Yeah, sounds good,” Eggsy agreed. “Me or you first?”

“Together?”

“Even better.”

They showered and put on cozy clothes and when they went to play the game discovered that the only way to get the console to turn on was in fact to now throw a boot at it. Eggsy rather adored how Merlin looked when he couldn’t stop giggling, and he would giggle every few minutes, allowing Eggsy to win the game. There was no pout that needed to be kissed away, but Eggsy kissed him anyways.   
  



End file.
